Persona 3 Fates Intertwined MALE
by builderkid107
Summary: What if Minato and Minako Arisato lived in the same universe...? The male side of things.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?"

I groggily opened my eyes. Great, I must've fallen asleep, I thought.

After my vision focused, her striking red eyes met with mine.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

There was a long pause, our eyes were locked.

I must have had my mouth open as she snapped out of her stare and looked away to brush her auburn colored bangs off of her forehead.

"Is this next stop yours?"

She pointed to the words on the sign attached to the ceiling.

[NEXT STOP: IWATODAI]

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

She pointed to the bage on my jacket. "That badge, it's for Gekkoukan, right?"

"Yeah, it is." I said, bluntly.

I noticed that she had one on her shirt as well.

"Well, this is my stop, I'll see you around." I groaned.

I turned to the door and started to leave.

"Wait up!"

I looked back and she walked up to my side.

"Where ya headed?" she asked?

"Minatodai Dormitory?" I said cautiously

Her eyes widened, almost in disbelief.

"Hey, me too!"

She held her suitcase in front of her and leaned towards me.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? I hear that some strange things are happening around here and I..."

I put my hand up to my eye level and she stopped talking.

"Sure, why not?" I murmered.

She straightened out and smiled at me.

"Well, let's go then." She gleefully said. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I got your name."

"Minato" I stated.

"Minako" she stated back.

She held out her hand and I instinctively grabbed it and shook it.

I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but it felt like electricity was moving through that handshake.

Apparently I wasn't the only one, because she pulled her hand back and inspected it for a second.

"Well, nice to meet you." she hesitantly said.

As soon as she said that, the power went out.

"Aaaah!"

She dropped her suitcase and ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I looked down at her, and she had her eyes closed seemed to be really scared. When I looked up, I think I saw what had startled her.

There were...coffins? Yeah, coffins everywhere.

I looked back down at her. She must've realized what she did because she backed away and brushed herself off.

"Erm...sorry about that." she said, blushing.

Her face was REALLY red.

Not that I could see it very well, as the lights were out and the only light was streaming from the skylight of the station. It was...green?

"Hey" I started "Look at the moon!"

It was enormous!

"Woah!" she shouted.

"We should get moving to the dorm!" I said.

We approached two doors, and I reached out to put my hand on the knob. But we must have thought the same thing as her hand was on top of mine. We both pulled back our hands and she quickly looked away from me.

"Uh, are you..." I began.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she snapped.

Whatever, I thought.

I opened the door and walked inside, with Minako walking behind me. We looked around the dark room when I noticed a strange presence.

I turned around to see a small kid with blue hair and striped pajamas.

"Um...hello?" I said.

Minako heard me and turned around to see who I was talking to.

"Welcome" the boy started.

"You're late, I've been waiting a long time"

Have you now, I thought.

The strange boy continued.

"If you two want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

He was holding out two pieces of paper, one to each of us.

"There's no need to be scared" he stated.

"It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions"

Responsibility for what, I thought

I looked down at the paper he gave me.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." the contract stated.

I noticed the signature line at the bottom.

I used the pen the boy gave me and signed my name.

"Minato Arisato"

I handed the boy back the paper and pen he gave me.

"Very well..." he started.

"Time is something noone can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away" he finished.

He took the contracts from us and fazed out of existance.

Minako and I were dumbstruck.

I opened my mouth to speak but Minako chimed in first.

"Did that just happen?" she asked.

"I...I think it did." I responded.

There was a long pause as we stared at where the boy used to be.

Then a voice chimed through the darkness.

"Who's there!?"

I turned around and saw a girl.

"How can you be... But it's...!" the unknown girl stammered.

"Don't tell me..."

She was holding up a gun. I ran in front of Minako to protect her if something bad were to happen.

Then another voice cut through.

"Wait!"

The first girl looked at the other.

Then the light's came on.

"The lights!" the girl with the gun said, surprised.

The first girl seemed more surprised than the other.

"I didn't think that you two would be coming this late" the second girl stated.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm" the second girl said.

"Kirijo?" I muttered to myself.

"Who're they?" the first girl asked Mitsuru

"Transfer students." she began "It was a last minute decision to assign them here"

"They'll eventually be moved to rooms in the normal dorm" she continued

"Is it okay for them to be here?" The still-unknown girl asked.

"I guess we'll see" Mitsuru said, smiling.

"This is Yukari Takeba" Mitsuru started "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you guys"

"Hey" I said

"Hi there!" Minako said, cheerfully. She must have calmed down from earlier.

Minako started again; "Erm, why do you have a gun?"

It seems that Yukari was a little surprised with that question.

"Uh, it's like a hobby for me" she stammered

Liar, I thought. It was easy to see through the lie, but I stayed quiet.

"It's for self defense" Mitsuru interrupted. "It's not actually a real gun" she finished.

There was kind of an awkward pause.

"Boy, it sure is getting late." Minako pointed out.

"Ah yes, you guys should be getting to bed.

"Minato?" Mitsuru looked to me. "Your room is on the second floor" then she turned to Yukari "Would you mind showing him to his room?"

"Uh, sure" Yukari said, awkwardly. "Alright, follow me" she continued

As we walked down the second floor hall, Yukari started talking; "Here it is, 'pretty easy to remember considering it's at the end of the hall."

She started walking away when I remembered the boy I saw earlier.

"Hey, Yukari was it?"

She turned around to face me, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Does that boy live here too?" I asked

She raised up her shoulders and looked away, "H-hey, that's not funny. Quit messing around with me."

"No really-" I began to protest.

Ah forget it, she obviously doesn't believe me.

I turned to face the door and began to open it when Yukari asked me a question I thought I wouldn't hear: "So...was everything okay on your way here?"

I thought about it for a moment, if she didn't believe me about that boy, she wouldn't believe me about the power going out and all the coffins.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked

"I just-" She began.

"Uh, nevermind." She shrugged off the question and started walking away again.

"Good night!" she said as she walked up the stairs to the third floor.

I closed the door behind me and set down my suitcase next to the desk in front of the window.

I walked over to the bed and took my shoes off. As I did that I was thinking about all that had happened since Minako woke me up on the train.

What was with those coffins, and the power going out, and those weird questions Yukari asked, I asked myself.

Ah well. Tomorrow's a new day and maybe it'll a lot more normal than this one.

Those were my last thoughts before my eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**4/7**

*knock* *knock*

_iWha-?!/i_

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

_iOh, it's just Yukari/i, _I thought.

I walked over and opened the door.

She seemed to invite herself in and walked up to me and scanned me over with her eyes.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

She scanned me over with her eyes.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you and Minako to school."

_iWell, I could probably figure out where it is.../i_

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I pondered it over. I guess I could find it on my own, but I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, let's get going" I blurted out.

Yukari motioned for me to follow her.

I grabbed my organizer from next to my desk and slung it over my shoulder and closed the door as I ran to catch up with Yukari.

"Hey, you can wait downstairs in the lounge while I run up and get Minako-san"

I nodded in agreement.

I looked around the lounge area to see...noone, it seems Mitsuru had already left for school.

I could hear the girls coming down the stairs, laughing about God-knows-what.

"Well, this is it."

I looked at the huge building that stood before me.

"We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School, hope you like it!"

iThis...this is a school?/i

I glanced over at Minako, she looked as awestruck as I was.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked over at me and asked me: "Aren't you excited to start the new school year?!"

"Yeah, I am."

She cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression.

"You don't look it..."

"No really, I am."

I glanced back at Yukari who was standing in front of us.

"Okay, you two, let's get moving"

"You two are okay from here, right?"

"Of course" I responded

"Sure!" Minako exclaimed.

"You should go see your homeroom teacher first."

She pointed to the left hallway.

"The faculty office is right over there"

She looked back at the both of us.

"And that concludes the tour, any questions?"

"No, not re-"

"Which class are you in?" Minako interupted

Yukari looked a little surprised, I guess that she wasn't really expecting a question.

"Me? I dunno...I haven't looked the classroom assignments yet."

She started to turn around and then she shot a look back at both of us.

"Oh yeah, you two. Don't tell anyone about what you saw last night, okay?"

I nodded in agreement and so did Minako.

"Alright, see ya later!"

Then she walked away and disolved into the crowd of students in front of us.

"Well, should we go check what classes we're in?" I asked

"Sure!" Minako responded

We both walked over to the class rosters and scanned the list.

iI can't find my name...did they forget I was transferring here?/i

I scanned my eyes down the list...

"Found it!" Minako exclaimed

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Yup, we're both in class F"

I studied the list a bit more to see if she was right.

iIori...Tomochika...Takeba/i

Yeah, she was right. Yukari was also in Class F.

"Alright, let's go over to see the homeroom teacher!"

We walked into the faculty office, closing the sliding door behind us.

Almost immediatly, a woman who seemed to be in her early 30s came up to us and greeted us warmly.

"Oh, are you two the new students?"

I nodded.

"Let's see...Minato...and...Minako...eleventh grade, correct?"

She glanced down at the manilla folder in her hands.

"I've got your file, here, Minato."

Her eyes went back and forth, reading the document rather quickly.

"Wow, Minato, you've lived all over the place."

She flipped the page a couple times and started reading.

"Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-"

She paused and she had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... You see, I've been so busy I haven't had the chance to read this beforehand."

I tried to hold back the fuzzy memories of what happened those ten years ago.

I shook my head.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

I didn't want to sound to disheartened.

"Nice to meet you!" I blurted out.

She looked surprised.

"Wow, such enthusiasm!"

Her expression went to a more stoic one.

"Well, have you seen the classroom assignments? You're both in 2-F, that's my class."

"But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon."

She started for the door.

"Follow me, you two."

I glanced over at Minako, and she had a sullen look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." she said quickly.

"Come on, you two!" Ms. Toriumi said from down the hall.

The Principal continued on with his speech.

"Hey"

iUgh, I don't want to talk to anyone right now.../i

I looked around, and it seemed that the voice was coming from behind me.

"You came to school with that redheaded girl, right?"

iRedhead? Oh, Minako.../i

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, uh...do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

iLie...or tell the truth that I don't know...hmm/i

"Yeah, she does."

"Oh...I see..."

There was a long pause.

"Do you know who it is?"

iAw, I don't know...uh.../i

"I hear talking!"

I snapped my head to where the new voice was coming from.

It was one of the other teachers, it seems.

"I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class..."

"Shhh, be quiet. You're going to get me in trouble!"

iAh, class is over.../i

I got up looked over and started talking to Minako, who was sitting right next to me before being interuptted by another student.

" 'Sup dudes!?"

The other student was wearing a navy-blue baseball cap and had a sort of a goofy smile on his face.

"How's it going?"

I decided it would be best to ask the first question that popped into my head.

"Who're you?"

Well, it seems that Minako can read minds, now.

"Me?"

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meetcha'!"

"I transferred her when I was in eighth grade, so I know what's it like being the new kid."

iThat's nice?/i

"So, I just wanted to come over and say, "Hey" ...See what a nice guy I am?"

Then Yukari walked up to the three of us.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei exclaimed

"I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yukari sighed.

"At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone who'll listen and hit on all the girls you see."

Yukari's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Did you ever think you were bugging anyone?"

Junpei scratched his head.

"What? But I was jus bein' friendly."

Yukari's expression returned to normal.

"If you say so..."

Then she turned to Minako and I.

"Anyway, it looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"I know, right?!" Minako said, enthusiastically

"It must be fate" I said sarcastically.

Yukari's expression changed to one of disgust.

"Fate? Yeah, right."

Yukari smiled.

"I'm still a little surprised."

Junpei interuptted.

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?"

Junpei turned to face me.

"Aw man, you've got two girls to choose from. You lucky dog!"

iWhat the hell is that supposed to mean?/i ,I thought

"What's that supposed to mean? We all just live in the same dorm." I said

I could almost sense the girls getting less tense.

Then Yukari walked a bit closer to me and Minako and asked in a quiet voice: "You didn't say anything about...you know what, did you?"

I sighed.

iYes, this is the perfect time to ask...not./i

"Not a soul" Minako said, maybe a bit too loud.

"Seriously, don't tell anyone about last night!"

People started looking over at us.

iSmooth there, Yukari.../i

Junpei's eyes grew wide.

"L-Last night?"

"Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!"

Yukari pounded her fist on my desk.

"Listen!"

I could see this wasn't working.

"Junpei." I said, calmly.

He looked over at me.

"Drop it."

I gave him the coldest stare I could manage.

"I...uh...I..."

Junpei stammered.

"Well, I gotta head to archery practice"

Yukari turned to leave and then quickly turned and shot an almost frozen glare at Junpei.

"Don't start any rumors, okay!?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. See ya back at the dorm, you two."

"Bye-bye!" Minako responded.

I could hear Junpei mumbling to himself.

"Well...I've been glared at twice today..."

"Well, you two are new here, so if you'd like, I can show you around town?"

I sighed.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Minako gleefully exclaimed

As we walked out of the school, I noticed a bunch of people outside. I could see Ms. Toriumi chatting with another teacher, and as we walked by, I could swear they were talking about me because when we passed by, they just stopped and stared at me.

When Minako and I entered the dorm, I noticed that there was a ledger with a pen next to it.

"Welcome back, you two." I could hear Mitsuru say

Minako asked what the ledger was.

"That? That's the sign-in-sheet"

Minako cocked her head.

"Whenever you leave or come in, sign your name and the time."

Minako still looked confused

"But, I don't want anyone leaving and going out at night, it's dangerous. Anyway, you two are probably tired, you should go to bed early."

"Yeah, you're right. I iam/i a little tired so I'm gonna head up and go to bed." Minako said.

"Yeah so am I" I said as well.

"Alright, good-night you two" Mitsuru said

I dropped my bag down next to my desk, kicked off my shoes and threw on my pajamas and climbed into bed.

iWell, today was a lot more normal than yesterday but I still wasn't able to talk with Minako yet./i

iWelp, maybe tomorrow.../i

Then I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
